Scared
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Stuck in a snowy night, Apple decides to have herself a little movie night with her future prince. But given his choice for a movie, she can't help but feel something grim and shaken inside her. Only Daring knows why she's feeling that way. Fluffy short Dapple one-shot.


**"Scared"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the creator of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I recently thought of this idea not too long ago. It may not be much, but I still hope you'll like it! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The smell of buttery popcorn filled throughout the air.<p>

The scene of snow surrounding outside the premises of Ever After High.

A warm fire surrounding one teenager's room, which gave out a tremendous orange glare. So far, winter had came rolling in the time of the season as Apple White, who was wearing a skin tight red sweater, sat on her sofa and read her book just to kill time. Of course, it was Apple's kind of escape from this boredom.

So while she was busy turning the pages over and over again, she heard a door open and a shadow come right out. Was this a burglar ready to steal something from the future queen? Or worse, was this a murderer ready to kill Apple with a gun? Or was it some weird sexual pervert ready to have his way with Apple?

Looking up with such interest, Apple was relieved to find out the figure who appeared in her room.

"Hey Daring!" She identified. "Glad to see you back!"

"I know, the snow was hell itself." He replied.

Apple smiled in glee to see her future prince, Daring Charming, in her room. But even with his award-winning smile, soft blonde hair and beautiful face, Daring wasn't alone. He seemed to have a white bag with him as well? What could this be about?

"So, what'cha got in the bag?" Apple questioned him.

"Ohhh, just some movies that I've checked out for the two of us to watch." He smirked.

"Awww, you're such a romantic, Daring." Apple sighed dreamily. "So what kind of movies did you rent for us? Oh, I bet it's 'The Fairy In The Stars', or perhaps 'Sleepless In Fair-eattle'! C'mon, what did you get?"

"Trust me, you're gonna love this!" Daring chuckled as he dug into his white bag.

After seconds of searching, her future king showed her the movie that they wanted to watch.

"It's 'Chainsaw Cannibals 3' with extra features!" Daring exclaimed.

Suddenly, that brought an ounce of disappointment to Apple's face.

"Ohhhh." She sighed. "You rented that movie?"

"Totally, Hopper said that this was the best sequel he'd ever seen!" Daring nodded. "The first two ones were mediocre, but he told me that the first one was good! Why, were you hoping for something else?"

"I don't know, Daring." Apple sighed stressfully. "I just never knew you'd like those movies. What about choosing something for us we can both watch like a nice good romantic film?"

"Those movies are boring." Daring admitted. "Why would I choose that when a nice gore-fest is in order?"

However, Apple began to cringe from her stomach. Apparently, something was wrong, and Daring tried to know why.

"Wait a minute." Daring replied as he put the popcorn in the microwave. "You're not really scared, are you?"

"Of course not!" Apple smiled. "Why would I be frightened of a little blood?"

Daring could instantly tell that Apple was lying. Maybe the cringing noises inside Apple's stomach gave it away.

"I could honestly tell because I'm hearing those rumbling sounds in your belly." Daring smirked again.

"It's because I'm hungry!" She cried out. "Can you be a dear and hurry up with that popcorn? I haven't ate anything that edible after my nap."

"Coming right up!" Daring exclaimed.

After only two minutes, Daring popped open the delicious bag of crunchy, buttery popcorn and put them inside a bowl. As soon as he set the bowl on the table, he rushed over to open the case of Chainsaw Cannibals 3 and plop the disk out of the box. As he carefully put the CD inside the DVD player, Apple felt her knees shake nervously. Daring then looked at her with such curiosity.

"Are you scared?" Daring replied.

"No, of course I'm not!" Apple laughed as she lied again. "My knees are shaking because it's just not warm enough from the fireplace."

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrow. "Because I'm certain it's warm enough as it is."

"There just isn't much more wood, that's all." Apple insisted.

While she looked behind the couch for more wood, Daring plopped up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his left hand and the remote control on the right. He pointed it to the big-screen TV (which Apple got as a birthday present) and turned the power on. After successfully throwing the small pieces of wood into the fireplace, Apple rejoined Daring on the couch, but yet her knees still shook with fear?

"So, are you sure you're not afraid?" Daring smirked.

"Oh please!" Apple scoffed. "Whatever you wanna watch is fine with me. Besides, a future queen like me is not afraid of anything, especially something that's gory and bloody."

_**An hour later...**_

Daring Charming was busy munching away at his popcorn while chainsaw noises was being heard all throughout the movie. He laughed at the gore and violence that was being thrown at him from the 3D perspective.

"Ohhhh, did you see that?" Daring chuckled. "He totally sawed that guy's head off and now he's sucking his blood from his neck! That's hexellent! Did you get a good look at that, Apple?"

Unfortunately for Daring, Apple didn't respond.

"Apple, you there?" He replied again.

As Daring looked over to his shoulder...

...

...

...he saw Apple White rolled up into a ball with her teeth chattering, as if she was scared.

But to be truthful in his eyes, Apple was scared crapless. She clung onto her knees tightly and prayed for the worst to be over. Of course, she only had another hour left to go before the movie was over. Not listening to his question, Daring asked Apple again.

"Are you scared now, Apple?" He replied.

"N-n-n-not really." Apple's teeth chattered. "It's j-j-just cold in here, t-t-that's all."

"Whatever you say then." Daring smirked as he went back to the movie.

Apple refused to deny that she was scared. Never had such gore horrified her to this point. It was so grotesque and so cringing that Apple shut her eyes closed, but that wasn't doing anything from getting the grisly images to her head.

Looking over to Daring, Apple decided to give up on her fear.

"D-Daring?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, Apple?" He replied.

"Can you come hold me?"

Hearing this from Apple, Daring took in a caring smile and replied.

"Sure, just come on over here."

With re-assuring words from Daring, Apple managed to scoot herself over to Daring's side, where he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. That added extra warmth around Apple's body as she covered her whole face around Daring's chest. It felt soothing, it felt soft, and yet, it felt so comforting. It was way better than having to watch some crazy bloody movie.

Looking down at her future queen, Daring smiled brightly.

"You know Apple, if you were so scared of the movie all along, I would've held on to you." He whispered.

"Yeah, I do admit I'm pretty scared of it." Apple admitted. "But on the other hand, your chest makes a very soft pillow. That makes me scared of the movie a little bit less."

"Can't argue with that." Daring assured her. "Although you make a nice blanket yourself."

"Ohh, Daring..." She sighed again, snuggling around his chest.

As she napped, Daring decided to surprise her with a kiss to the forehead for safety. His sudden gesture made Apple blush all over, therefore letting her worries of that scary movie go away. Besides, it's not like it could happen in real life. Although she still dreads of those images, but with Daring by his side, Apple had little less to be scared about.

And that's the way she wanted it.

* * *

><p><strong>It was nice to see Dapple fluff like this, and this one didn't disappoint. I could definitely see Apple scared at first when it comes to a frightening movie. Good thing I don't watch movies like that, they always make me cringe.<strong>

**Anyway, feedbacks are always welcome! Until then, C-ya and don't take any wooden nickles! If you want to, than it's all right with me! ^_^**


End file.
